


Substitute

by Anonymous



Series: Skeppy, Bad, and Good are a polycule [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Dom GoodBoyHalo, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Skeppy, Verbal Humiliation, pillow humping, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darryl is busy, so Zak goes to someone else for help.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/GoodBoyHalo
Series: Skeppy, Bad, and Good are a polycule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anonymous





	Substitute

Zak sat on his bed, whimpering, grinding against Darryl’s pillow. He’d been painfully hard for a while now, but he’d had trouble getting off without someone there to help him. At first he was going to wait for Darryl to finish recording, but he was taking too long.

He whined needily and continued humping the pillow. He could always go ask Darryl to hurry up- no, he’d specifically said not to disturb him.

“…Good?” he called out to the empty bedroom.

“Well, well, well, what’s this?”

Zak looked over. Good was leaning against one of the bookshelves, a teasing smirk spread across his face. “Looks like you’ve got a problem, hmm?” The demon crossed the room to sit on the bed. “I bet you want help with that, don’t you?”

Zak nodded, falling into his submissive headspace. Though he didn’t often do things with Good, he loved the way the alter provided things that Darryl didn’t. While Darryl was gentle and sweet, Good was rough and degrading. It sparked something in him.

“Then suck me off like a good little whore.” Good rubbed his crotch a few times, a bulge quickly forming underneath his pants.

Zak swallowed and reached over to him, unbuckling the demon’s belt. He undid the button and tugged the zipper down before removing Good’s pants and boxers, allowing the hard dick to spring out. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, but he was always a little bit shocked at the size. One more reason he was glad Darryl had been so firm about prep.

Good took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip against Zak’s bottom lip. “Go on, slut, what are you waiting for?”

Zak opened his mouth obediently and began licking and sucking at it. He put the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Good gripped his hair tightly, making him whimper. “Get on with it,” he commanded.

Zak put his mouth around Good’s cock, bobbing his head up and down. Good groaned and shoved his head down, making him choke as the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes and he desperately breathed through his nose.

“Yeah, you fuckin’ like that, don’t you, slut?” Good began thrusting into his mouth, fucking his throat. “You just love it when I use you like the fucktoy you are.”

Good continued in this way for several minutes, Zak doing his best to help pleasure him while not suffocating. Eventually, Good yanked upward on Zak’s hair, pulling him off his dick. He jerked himself off before coming on Zak’s face, some of the white liquid going into Zak’s open mouth. He grinned smugly and scooped up a bit with two fingers, holding it up to Zak’s mouth. “Clean it,” he ordered.

Zak put the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He licked off the cum, leaving a trail of spit from his mouth to Good’s fingers when they were finally removed.

“Little bitch.” Good sharply slapped Zak’s face, prompting a yelp followed by a moan. “I bet you want me to call you a _good boy_ and give you a reward for being such a _good_ cocksucker, don’t you?” Zak nodded, and Good slapped him again. “Well guess what, I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not going to reward you for being a whore.” He picked up the pillow Zak had previously been humping and pushed it into his arms. “If you want to get off, do it yourself. Now put on a show for me.”

Zak took the pillow and put it between his legs, starting to grind against it in the same way as before.

“No.”

Zak whined desperately but stopped. “Clothes off. I asked for a show, you dumb slut,” Good ordered.

Zak pulled off his shirt to expose his torso, which was littered with partially-faded marks. He then pulled off his pants, his painfully hard dick springing out. Good smirked upon realizing the other man wasn’t wearing underwear, but didn’t comment on it. Zak climbed back on top of the pillow and waited for an approving nod before beginning to thrust his hips against it.

He soon began to release quiet moans and groans. The combination of the soft fabric against his sensitive dick and Good watching him get himself off made heat pool in his stomach rather quickly.

Zak increased the speed of his hips and threw his head back, biting his lip. He moaned openly at a sharp smack against his bare ass. “Don’t try and be quiet. Everyone already knows you’re a slut,” Good said before delivering another spank.

Zak continued humping the pillow quickly, no longer making an attempt to hide his noises. Good spanked him from time to time, Zak’s ass gradually becoming purple and bruised. After a while, the sub’s hips began to stutter as his climax came close.

“You gonna cum? You gonna finish just from humping your boyfriend’s pillow? Fucking whore.” He spanked Zak one last time, causing the other man to cum on the pillow with a loud moan.

When Zak came down from his high, he looked around and realized that Good had vanished. Despite his and Darryl’s continued encouragement, Good never stuck around for aftercare. That meant that, since Darryl was still busy, Zak would have to take care of himself.

He climbed off Darryl’s pillow, getting a pang of guilt upon seeing the mess he’d made. He’d have to wash that once he’d finished cleaning himself up.

“Ow- ah- ooh..” Zak began letting out noises of pain as he began to stand up. Good really didn’t hold back, did he? He limped across the hall to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, scanning the shelves for some painkillers.

He yelped when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and picked him up. “Oh- hi, Darryl,” Zak greeted, a blush spreading across his face.

Darryl carried him back into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. “You just rest, I’ll take care of you,” he said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He went back to the bathroom and returned with a cup of water, a few pills, and a damp cloth. Zak took the pills and gulped down the water, the liquid soothing his destroyed throat. Darryl held the cloth and gently wiped the cum off Zak’s face, planting kisses here and there as he went.

Once Zak had been thoroughly cleaned off, Darryl picked up his pillow and wiped as much cum as he could off it. “Sorry about that,” Zak said sheepishly.

“It’s okay, no harm done,” Darryl assured. He removed the pillowcase and tossed it into the nearby basket with the rest of their dirty laundry before setting the pillow aside and lying down next to Zak, spooning him.

“You’re not upset that I went to Good, are you?” Zak asked uncertainly as he intertwined their fingers.

“Well, I’ll admit I’m a little jealous, but I’m not upset.” Darryl rested his head in the crook of Zak’s neck. “The three of us have done stuff together, so there’s no reason for you not to. Plus, I was busy, so I understand why you went to him instead of me.” He kissed one of the fading marks he’d left on the other’s neck a few days ago. “I promise I’m not mad.”

Zak twisted his head around to kiss him properly. “I was thinking about you the whole time, you know.”

“Well, I did notice whose pillow you used, that’s for sure,” Darryl teased.

Zak burst into laughter, and his face lit up with a blush. “Shut _up_!” he exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably.


End file.
